The Road Trip From Hell
by VictoriouslyGrande
Summary: The gang decides to go on a small road trip for something new and exciting to do this weekend, but when everything starts to go wrong they find themselves loosing each other one by one. Who will make it out of this road trip alive?
1. Chapter 1

The day started off like any other. Tori Vega practically falling out of the car in the parking lot desperately trying to get away from her older sister, Trina's, extremely off key singing. Jade West making out in the hallways with her boyfriend Beck Oliver as to, yet again, prove the point that he is with her and unavailable to any one else. Andre Harris was sitting on the front steps playing a new song he had written to his friends Cat Valentine and Robbie Schapiro. Nothing out of the ordinary; this was basically how every Friday morning started and left Tori thinking this weekend would also be like every other; boring. But this weekend was way out of the ordinary; this weekend was anything but boring.

At lunch Tori sat to the right of Cat. Beck and Jade sat across from them with Andre and Robbie to Cat's left and Trina sitting to Tori's right. This was just about the way they sat everyday, this was usual. They all picked at their lunches as Jade made cruel remarks about anything anyone said and made sure to remind Trina that no one liked her, an insult that made no dent in Trina's orb of self centeredness. They talked about the plays and songs they were all working on and laughed together as Sinjin, their less than socially competent classmate, once again managed to creep out a freshman girl to the point that she ran away screaming. They complained about the heat and the hours of the homework they had to get done over the weekend; homework that would remain undone. Everything was so typical that it was almost predictable to everyone at the lunch table.

"We go to this great Performing Arts school and yet our lives seem so ordinary and boring. Why can't anything exciting ever happen to us?" Andre asked his friends, a hint of boredom escaping with his words.

"My life is plenty of exciting! You just need to know how to make excitement" Trina exclaimed, very proud of herself.

"Making a video of yourself singing and dancing is only exciting for you, Trina" Tori said rolling her eyes.

"Especially when you're the only one who will ever watch it" Jade added which was responded to with a 'screw you' look from Trina.

"Why don't we do something fun tomorrow?" Cat asked happily. Cat is a very simple girl. Easily amused, always happy, and with a view of the world that is the same as a child's.  
"We could go on a road trip" Beck offered.  
"Can Rex come?!" Robbie asked without missing a beat, referring to his ventriloquist dummy that he carries with him at all times.

"No!" Tori, Trina, Jade, Cat, Andre and Beck answered in unison.  
"It's cool. No hard feelings. I got a date with a couple of Northridge girls tomorrow night anyways" Rex responded.

The gang ignored his comment and continued eating until Trina finally asked, "So where we going tomorrow?"

"We could just pick up the highway and drive to no where" Andre suggested.

"That would be fun. We can borrow my mom's minivan so that we can all ride together!" Robbie offered sounding very proud of his idea.  
"No way am I getting into a minivan" complained Trina as she made a face of disgust.

"I actually have to agree with her on this one. I hate minivans" Jade told her friends.

"Babe, you hate everything" Beck reminded his girlfriend.

"Oh no!" Robbie exclaimed out of no where.

"What's wrong, Robbie?" Cat asked, the only one at the table who cared to hear the answer.

"I forgot I have a doctors appointment tomorrow at 1 o'clock!"

"Not a problem, Rob" Beck assured him, "We can take off at like 2 if that works for everyone else."

Everyone agreed that it does and the plans were set to meet at Robbie's house at 2 the next day. Everyone went home excited to gather together any small things they wanted to bring. Cat grabbed a bag of candy making sure it was a mixture of all of her favorites, Robbie thought less of what to bring and more about making sure Rex would be okay home alone, Beck grabbed his GPS since he knew he would be the one driving, and Jade made sure to grab her headphones so she could block out everyone else in the car. Trina packed a bag full of make up and handheld mirrors so she can "Look beautiful at all times because you never know what kind of cute boys you will run into on a road trip", Tori picked up a bunch of water bottles to bring, and Andre figured it couldn't hurt to put together a new playlist on his Pearpod for the trip. The seven friends went to bed excited to leave their big city for a day and get away from the same old routine lives that they live. No one had any idea what the next night actually had in store for them.


	2. Chapter 2

The next afternoon the gang gathered together outside of Robbie's house. Trina stood off to the side examining the minivan with a look of total disgust on her face, clearly thinking that having to ride in a minivan was somehow demeaning to her. Tori and Andre packed the water bottles into the trunk and made sure they had everything else they needed before getting into the van. It was already almost three by the time they were ready to take off, between Trina taking forever to get ready and Robbie's appointment running late. Beck was driving, so naturally Jade got shot gun. Robbie, claiming he got claustrophobic in the back seat, climbed into the seat behind Beck. Trina climbed in next to Robbie because apparently the back of the van was grosser than having to sit next to "_him_". That left Andre, Tori, and Cat to climb into the back seat. Beck pulled out of the driveway while Robbie's mom stood in the doorway smiling and waving goodbye.  
"You're mom is so nice" Tori said to Robbie from the backseat as they drove down the street.

"More like smothering. Did she really need to be on top of us as we got ready to leave?" Jade groaned.

"She was just helping" Robbie defended.

"And that was very nice of her" Tori said again.

They weren't driving long before they reached the highway and their real road trip had begun. Andre fiddled with his Pearpod before passing it up to the front to be plugged into the speakers. No one really said much at first. They were all too busy watching the world fly by outside of their windows. The only thing that could be heard over the music playing was the sound of Cat rustling her bag of candy.

"Got anything good in there, Lil Red?" Andre asked her from the other side of Tori.

"I have licorice and jelly beans and gummy bears and gummy worms and-"

"Aren't gummy bears and gummy worms the same thing?" Trina asked cutting off Cat's list.

"No silly. One's a bear and the other is a worm" Cat told her matter-of-factly before turning back to Andre and asking, "Do you want something?"

"Can I have some gummy worms?" He answered.

"Sure! Does anyone else want anything?" Cat asked as she pulled out a few gummy worms for Andre.

As Cat handed out the requested candy to each of her friends everyone finally started to act more alive in the car. They began singing along to the music and started playing different license plate games.

"Arizona!" Beck called out pointing to a car that had just passed by on the left, "How many states does that bring us up to now?"

"Uh, let me check" Robbie said looking at the list he was making. "Fifteen!" he exclaimed.

"We've been playing this game for two hours and we're only at fifteen?!" Jade snapped.

"Maybe we'd have more if you helped look more" Tori told her.

"This game is stupid" she responded.

"I like it. Look! Utah!" Cat called out from the back seat.

"That makes sixteen!" Robbie said adding their newest find to the list.

"Uggggh" Jade groaned as she slumped further into her seat and slipping her headphones into her ears.

The next hour seemed to fly by. Before they knew it, it was already 7 o'clock and the gang was starting to get hungry.  
"Can we get off at the next exit to eat? I'm starving" Trina whined.  
"I have to pee!" Cat announced.

"Is anyone else hungry….or have to pee?" Beck asked which was responded to with a unanimous "YES!"

As soon as the next exit came up Beck got off of the highway and they drove around trying to find somewhere interesting to eat.

"All that's here is the same stupid restaurants we could have gone to at home" Jade complained.

"She's right. There isn't anything new or exciting here" Andre agreed.

"I don't care. I'm hungry, let's just go somewhere" Trina demanded.

"Friendly's! Can we go to Friendly's pleaseeee?" Cat begged.

No one cared where they ate just as long as they ate so Beck pulled into the Friendly's parking lot and they all filed inside, Cat leading the way as she headed straight towards the bathroom.

"I'm so glad we're getting to do something we've never done before" Jade said sarcastically as she slid into the booth.

"I have to agree with her on this one" Tori said sounding upset as she took her seat in the booth.

Everyone tried to put their disappointment behind them as they ate dinner and decided to get their ice cream to go so they could walk around a few shops that were close by before they closed. No one bought anything though because, as they liked to point out multiple times, they could find all of this stuff at home. They headed back towards the parking lot, but everyone was very obviously bummed about the outcome of their small road trip.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well that was a waste of time" Jade grumbled as everyone piled back into the van.

"At least we weren't stuck at home all day, though" Beck reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Jade mumbled back.

The seven of them got settled back into the van, Beck started the engine and the gang began the treacherous four hour drive home. It was already 10 at night and everyone was exhausted, but they all tried to stay awake if for nothing more than to keep Beck awake. No license plate games could be played this time because it was too dark outside of the car. Everything outside just looked like flashing lights zooming past the window.

It wasn't until about halfway through the trip that Jade realized just how low the gas was getting.  
"We better get off at the next exit, Beck, or we won't be going much further" she warned.

"Good call babe" Beck said taking notice to just how low the tank was.

Not ten minutes later an exit was approaching and Beck was signaling to get off. As he turned onto the road at the end of the exit, the whole mood in the car changed. The whole street was just nothing but darkness. Where there wasn't buildings there were trees and no sounds could be heard except for those coming from the car.

"I don't like it here" Robbie announced.

"Yeah, it's really scary" Cat said, sounding like she was terrified.

Tori picked up her hand to comfort her and said, "Let's just get gas and get out of here."

Looking around everyone noticed that there were plenty of buildings around, but no lights, not even street lights. Actually, all of the buildings looked old and abandoned.

"Maybe we should just turn around now and get off at the next exit" Andre offered.

"I don't think we'll make it man, the tank is super low" Beck told him, "We'll be fine, I'm sure there's a gas station close by."

As they continued through the small town some more they realized that there didn't seem to be anything that didn't appear to be closed and broken down.

"Where are we and do you even know how to get back to the highway from here?" Trina asked sounding annoyed.

"Uhh…..no not really" Beck admitted, "My GPS is telling me we aren't on any existing road."

"Let's just turn around. If we break down on the highway at least we can flag down someone for help" Jade told him.

So that's what he attempted to do, however after Beck turned the car around they got two feet down the road before the car just shut off.

"Did we seriously just run out of gas here?" Tori asked.

"Looks like it" Beck answered.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Trina asked sounding even more annoyed. You would think she was forced into going on this trip by the way she found misery in everything.

"I don't have cell service" Andre noticed.

The rest of the gang all pulled out their phones to discover the same thing; out of range of a signal.

"Well this is just great. This is perfect. This is just fantastic!"

"Shut it Robbie before I shut it for you!" Jade snapped.

"C'mon guys, let's just get out and walk back to the highway, if we still can't get a signal I'm sure we will be able to flag someone down for help" Beck said remaining calm as usual.

"Nope. No way am I walking back in these heels" Trina announced.

"Why did you even wear heels in the first place?" Tori demanded.

"Girls, don't start fighting. We don't need that right now" Andre told the two sisters.

"There's an extra pair of my mom's flip flops in the trunk if you want those" Robbie offered to Trina.

"Gross."

"Well it's either that or you shut up and wear the heels" Tori reminded her.

"Fine I'll wear them but they better match my outfit!"  
"Doubtful" Robbie told her.

Everyone got out of the van, looking around trying to make some sense of where they could possibly be. Robbie got the flip flops out of the trunk of the van for Trina who held them at an arms length away from her body, as if they would attack, as she removed her heels and tossed them into the trunk. She slipped the flip flops on and gagged.

"Someone else's toes were in here" she stated with disgust, which no one cared to acknowledge.

"Okay, I think we came from that way" Beck said as he pointed down the dark street.

"How can you tell, everything looks the same?" Andre asked.

"I'm scared" Cat whined.

"Let's just go. What's the worst that can happen?" Jade asked as she started down the dark abandoned road.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was going okay as the gang began their walk back to the highway. Beck and Jade lead the group, pretending they knew where they were going. Cat clung to Tori's hand, squeezing it so hard that Tori was sure it was about to fall off. Then out of no where Robbie tried to speak, "Wh- what was that?"

"I didn't hear anything" Tori said.

'No, I definitely heard something" Robbie protested.

"Relax. It was probably just an animal you moron" Jade snapped.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone whipped around towards Trina, trying to figure out why she screamed.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Jade's fuse was getting shorter and shorter by the second.

"Something touched me. It brushed against my ankle. I felt it" Trina stammered out.

"Again, it was probably an animal. Now shut up and let's go. I'd like to get home before the sun comes up." Jade whipped back around and started marching off. Everyone else followed without saying a word.

They only made it a few more feet before Cat let out a loud whimper.

"What's wrong Cat?" Tori asked her.

"I just heard something too. It sounded like a stick breaking."

"I'll say it again….ANIMALS!" Jade demanded.

"I just want to get out of here, like now!" Andre mumbled.

"I think I see the street ahead" Beck informed everyone.

They walked a few more feet and could start to hear the whizzing of cars as they flew past on the highway.

"Finally" Jade grumbled.

Their pace picked up until Robbie suddenly realized something.

"Um, guys, where's Andre?"

"What are you talking about? He's right-" Tori turned and her face went pale. She knew he had been right behind her just minutes before. He had just said something, she knew he had been there.

"Wait, which one was he?" Trina asked.

"Seriously Trina?!" Tori could not believe her sister would say that, "Whose missing?"

"Ohhh, that kid with the dreds."

Everyone just rolled their eyes, ignoring Trina.

"Andre?! Andre, where are you?!" Beck called out. No answer.

Just then a noise that sounded eerily like an evil laugh echoed through the air.

"Okay, I could not have been the only one to hear that one. That creepy laugh" Robbie said sternly.

"It was just the wind. Relax and find Andre" Jade told him. Either nothing scared her or she was a great actress because not a hint of fear ever escaped from her voice as she spoke.

"Andre?! Andre, where are you?" Tori called out, not attempting at all to hide the fear in her voice.

"Andre? I have more gummy worms!" Cat called out as she pulled two out of her bra.

"Why do you keep your candy in there?" Trina asked looking utterly confused.

"It doesn't matter right now Trina, just look for-"

"ANDRE!" Robbie yelled, cutting off Tori.

Everyone else turned to look at Robbie only to find him pointing off into the distance. Their eyes followed the direction that his finger was pointing and sure enough, off in the distance they saw a figure about Andre's size standing slightly back from where the rows of trees began.

"Well looking at him isn't going to do anything, let's go" Jade huffed as she began walking. Beck caught up to her and they lead the group, while the other four friends stayed behind by a few steps. The air was chilly and goosebumps began forming on poor little Cat's arms. Goosebumps began forming on Jade's arms as well, but for a completely different reason. Jade suddenly froze as she got closer to where they were headed. She and Beck were now close enough to clearly see their friend. They weren't wrong. The person they had seen was Andre, but something was very, very wrong.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Trina finally saw what made Jade stop dead in her tracks.

"Tori!" Cat whimpered as she grabbed her friend's wrist with her own shaky hand. Tori held onto Cat, unable to form any words herself.

"I'm gonna be sick" Robbie said, fighting back the urge to throw up.

Beck was the first to move. He ran over to where his friend was. Andre's feet were a good two inches off the ground and his head was slumped down towards his right shoulder. Tied tightly around his neck was a rope, the other end of which was tied to the tree branch directly above him. Beck grabbed his pocket knife and started to cut through the rope and get Andre down. Jade, finally able to settle herself, ran over to help. The couple got their friend down and laid him gently on the ground.

"Is he okay?" Cat asked innocently. Everyone else already knew the answer, but couldn't bring themselves to be the one to tell Cat.

"Tori?" Cat looked up at her teary eyed friend who just responded with a simple shake of her head.

Cat let out a small gasp before breaking out into tears herself.


	5. Chapter 5

"We have to get out of here!" Trina demanded.

No one responded. They were too busy kneeling down and crying by their friend's lifeless body.

"How did this even happen?" Tori thought out loud.

"Well, Vega, if we knew that then we'd be doing something by now!" Jade snapped. She was the only one who hadn't shed a tear yet, but everyone knew crying was not part of the Jade West way.

"Trina's right" Robbie sniffled between sobs.

"We can't just leave him here!"

"We can't bring him with us, Cat."

"Robbie's right," Beck said standing up and collecting himself, "we can't take him with us. We have to go get help and we'll call the police and bring them back here."

Jade stood up next, followed by Trina who, along with Beck, moved back out to the street. Tori, Cat and Robbie held back a minute longer before they were able to pry their crying eyes away from their friend. They joined the other three and headed back towards the highway. It was even darker now and between that and how frazzled they now were, it was no surprise that they soon ended up lost.

"Shouldn't we be back at the highway by now?" Jade asked, "I don't remember it being this far away from Andre." The mention of his name caused another outburst of tears from Cat, Tori and Robbie. Beck stopped walking and looked around, but he couldn't see anything but blankness and the dark outlines of trees.

"Maybe we should turn around" Trina suggested, for once being helpful.

No one else had any better idea so the six friends turned around and started heading back the same way they came. Not too long after they started walking back Tori felt a light tug on her arm. She turned to see Cat looking up at her with fearful eyes.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"I heard it."

"Heard what?"

"That noise. The laugh Robbie heard earlier."

"I didn't hear anything, Cat. Maybe it was just the wind."

Cat whimpered at the response, not believing that it was just the wind. Tori, not being able to stand seeing Cat so afraid picked up her hand and interlocked their fingers. "I won't let anything happen to you, okay? And Robbie and Beck and Jade won't either, I promise."

"Kay kay" Cat answered, her voice still stricken with fear.

"Hey why don't we hold hands or something so we don't get separated" Beck suggested.

Jade groaned but agreed. She grabbed Beck's hand with one of her hands and picked up Cat's free hand with her other. Tori reached her free hand out to her sister as Beck reached out, looking for Robbie. When no one grabbed his hand he asked, "Hey Rob, are you at that end of the line?"

No answer. Everyone started to look down the line at their friends, realizing there was no Robbie.

"Robbie?!" Tori called out, but there was no answer.

"Not again" Cat cried.

"Let's just turn around and go back a few feet. He really couldn't have gone far" Tori decided. So that's what they did. The five friends changed the direction of the line they had made and went back in search of their friend.

"Robbie?" Beck kept calling, hoping his friend would call back to him.

"Ow!"

"What happened Trina?" Cat asked, sounding concerned.

"I hit my foot on some- AHHHHHHHHH!"

"You need to STOP SCREAMING!" Jade yelled, not worrying about the reason behind Trina's scream this time.

"But- but- but" Trina tried talking, but couldn't form the words, she just stood there pointing at what she had hit her foot on. The other four had broken the line and made a semi circle around what was laying on the ground. Cat burst into tears falling over onto Tori, who was shaking so bad that both girls almost fell to the ground. They had found Robbie, but all five of them almost wished they hadn't. There lying on the ground, with his face in the dirt, was their friend. There was something sticking out of his back and the back of his shirt was a much darker color than any of them had remembered it being before. Only Jade had the guts to get closer for a better look in the dark. She stood back up slowly, hand reaching out to grab Beck's arm in an attempt to steady herself.

"What is it, Jade?" Leave it to Cat to once again not be able to figure out the obvious.

"It's a, a knife. He's soaked in blood."

Cat instantly turned and buried her face in Tori's chest and started crying hysterically again. Tori responded by burying her own face in Cat's hair and doing the same. Trina grabbed her sister's arm, still too shocked to do anything more.

"We _need_ to get out of here" Beck told his friends as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand and told the rest to form the line again.

"No one let go of anyone else's hand and maybe the rest of us can make it out alive" he said as they left their second lifeless friend and headed back in the direction they thought would lead them to safety.


	6. Chapter 6

The five friends walked in silence, each trying to wrap their heads around what was happening. Cat was shaking; both Tori and Jade could feel her hands shake within their own. Trina's all-about-me act had melted and she was honestly concerned for the safety of her little sister and her friends. Tori tried to act brave, but inside she was panicking and scared out of her mind. Beck and Jade both stood tall, as if nothing was wrong or nothing could touch them, but Tori did notice that Beck would look around every so often with a concerned look on his face. They walked for what seemed like forever before they, once again, realized that they had no idea where they were.

"Are we ever going to make it back?" Cat asked, her voice still shaking in fear.

"Can we take a break? My feet are killing me" Jade complained, seeming to just ignore the danger they were in.

"Okay, we can take a short break, but stay together!" Beck emphasized '_stay together_', his whole strategy seemed to be strength in numbers.

"Look, I think that's a log over there" Jade pointed towards a big horizontal mass off to the left. They made their way over to discover that it was in fact a log and they each positioned themselves on it. Once seated, Cat flopped over into Jade's lap, starting to cry again. Jade, a normally cold and uncaring girl, didn't push Cat away, but rather put her arm across her shoulders and let her cry. Each teen tried to gather themselves together while they sat there, but every attempt was unsuccessful. How can you regain yourself when you're lost in a creepy ghost town and two of your friends unexplainably end up dead?

"I don't want to stay in one spot for too long. I think it will be safer if we keep moving" Beck suggested.

Agreeing, each friend stood up and walked the couple of steps back towards the road.

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong, Cat?" Tori asked.

"I left my Pearphone on the log. I have to go grab it!"

"Make it quick" Jade told her.

With that Cat scampered back to the log. The trees that surrounded them were large and blocked out almost all of the dim light given off by the moon. They could hear the leaves crunch under Cat's shoes, but it was next to impossible to actually see her. It was not a good sign when the crunching sound stopped.

"AHHHHHH!" This scream, for once, did not come from Trina.

The four friends ran in the direction the scream came from; back towards the log. But, when they reached the log there was no Cat around. Tori bent down to pick up Cat's now smashed phone that was lying on the ground. As she stood up she peered over the other side of the log and instantly wished she hadn't. No one had noticed before, because they had all been too exhausted to pay attention, but on the other side of the log was a steep drop onto a pile of sharp, scattered rocks. The moon was perfectly shinning down right on the rocks through a clearing in the trees. There at the end of the light laid poor little Cat's limp body, bloody and twisted from the terrible fall. Everyone stood frozen at the sight. They wanted to cry, but there were no tears left, only more and more fear building up inside.

"I TOLD EVERYONE TO STAY TOGETHER! This wouldn't have happened if we all went back to get her phone!" Beck yelled, not directly at anyone in particular. The three girls stood in silence and let him yell knowing all too well that he was blaming himself for letting this happen.

"Could it have been an accident this time?" Trina wondered out loud, "I mean, she could have tripped."

"I don't think this was an accident" Jade said, without a shake in her voice, "Her phone is smashed, like someone stepped on it. I think she was pushed."

This realization made Tori, who had been trying to hold herself together this time, just completely loose it. Andre and Robbie were her friends, but Cat was her best friend. The girl she spent all day with and would still text all night long as well. The girl who would come over almost every weekend to watch movies or film another segment for The Funny Nugget Show with her. Who was she supposed to talk to now? Tori fell to her knees and started crying uncontrollably. Her sister bent down to comfort her, her own eyes swelling with tears. As she squatted down next to her sister, Trina noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A dark shadowy figure ran in-between two trees off to the teen's right. She opened her mouth to scream, but just as sound was about to come out a hand was thrown over her mouth.

"Shh! I saw it too" Jade whispered next to Trina's ear, silencing the scream that wanted to escape from the older girl's throat. "Let's get out of here" She added as she stood back up, pulling Tori and Trina with her.


	7. Chapter 7

The world seemed to start spinning around Tori. She couldn't think straight and her knees were weak, causing a wobbly walk as she tried to keep pace with Jade, Beck and Trina.

"We don't even know where we're going!" Trina shouted as the gang practically jogged through the abandoned town.

"This stupid place can't be that big. We'll run into the car eventually" Jade sounded almost too sure of it.

"We don't even know anything about this place. How do you know how fricken big it is!" Trina demanded.

"Just shut up, Trina!" Jade snapped.

"Okay girls!" Beck cut in, "We're not going to get anywhere with you two fighting."

"We're not gonna get anywhere in general" Jade mumbled sarcastically, resulting in a slight shove to the shoulder from Beck.

"We have to remain hopeful. We have to get out of here. We will get out of here" Tori whispered to herself, more than to the other three teens she was with.

"Leave it to Little Sally Sunshine to say that" Jade scoffed.

The four friends continued walking past buildings with boarded up windows and rows and rows of trees. The nerves in Tori's stomach just wouldn't settle and her mind had temporarily shifted from mourning the loss of not one, not two, but three of her friends to trying to somehow create a plan to make it out of this town alive with the three friends she had left.

"I have to pee" Trina announced after many minutes of walking in silence.

"Same!" Tori piped up.

"Okay, let's make a pit stop. Everyone pick a tree, but STAY CLOSE!" Beck warned.

The gang spread out a bit, each making sure to stay within close proximity of the road. Not wanting to be separated for very long, Beck rushed as much as he could and made his way back to where they had all parted ways in the road. Just as he noticed Tori making her way over to him, they heard the ever common "AHHHHHHHHHHH" coming from not too far off in the distance. Tori's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in fear, instantly knowing whose scream that was.

"Trina?!" Beck called out. No response. He jumped when he felt a hand grab his elbow, whipping his head around to realize it was only Jade coming back from her own "bathroom".

"Trina!" a frantic Tori called out to her sister, spinning around in circles trying to remember which way Trina had gone, or at least figure out where the scream came from. "Trina?!" She called out again in desperation to find her sister.

As if on cue she was responded to with another high pitched "AHHHHHHHH!"

"Trina!" Tori yelled as she ran in the direction that the scream had come from, followed closely behind by Beck and Jade. Tori kept running deeper and deeper into the rows of trees, tripping over branches on the ground that she couldn't see in the dark. She wasn't sure where she was running, or what she would find when she got there, but she prayed that she found her sister alive. In a split second she went from a full on run to a dead stop, catching Beck and Jade, who were only a few steps behind her, off guard and causing them to crash right into her back.

"What is it? Why did you stop?" Beck questioned. Jade just stood there, an annoyed look plastered on her face, rubbing her collarbone where it had crashed into Tori's shoulder. Tori's only response was slowly raising her finger to point at what had stopped her dead in her tracks. There, a few feet ahead of them, was the older of the two Vega sisters propped up in a sitting position against the trunk of a tree almost directly in front of them, but they couldn't see her face. Beck shoved past Tori, who was frozen in shock, and rushed over to Trina, immediately beginning to rip off the white plastic bag that had been covering her face. He noticed that it was tightly duct taped around her neck, along with her arms being duct taped around the small trunk of the tree. Jade, knowing better than to piss Beck off by leaving Tori alone, had began to usher her over to where he was so that she could help him remove the tape. After Beck and Jade had gotten all of the tape off of Trina's wrists and neck and laid her gently on the ground Tori finally moved on her own, rushing to her sister's body and attempting CPR on her.

"She'll be okay!" Tori announced to her friends in between the breathes that she was so convinced would bring back her big sister.

"Tori, c'mon, we have to go" Beck said, not wanting to stay hanging around a dead body any longer than he had to.

"No, she's gonna be okay! She has to be!" Tori may not have always gotten along with her sister, or agreed with everything her sister did, but deep down she loved her and couldn't imagine her life without her. "Just leave me here. You two go" Tori said before crying into her sister's shoulder again.

"Well you heard her, Beck. Let's go."

"Jade!" Beck snapped, not believing that his girlfriend could be so cruel in a situation like this. "No, Tori, we aren't leaving you."

"I don't want to go! I don't want to make it out anymore, okay?! Three of my best friends are dead and now my sister is too. Please, just leave me here."

"Listen, if we make it out of here, how do you think your parents will feel knowing that they lost _both_ of their girls? If you come with us you are at least attempting to save your parents half of the potential pain they will be feeling" Beck had squatted down to be eye level with her, in hopes that she would agree with what he was saying. Tori stared at Beck's serious eyes for a minute longer, trying to register his words, before giving one last look at her sister, wiping tears off of her cheek and standing up to continue looking for safety with her two remaining friends.


	8. Chapter 8

As the three friends found their way back to the path the only sound that could be heard were the soft sobs coming from Tori. Beck had one arm around her shoulder, hugging her in close (much to Jade's dismay) and his other hand gripped his girlfriend's. He was determined not to get separated _again. _They hadn't been walking very long before the sun started to peek out above the trees. It wasn't bright enough to see clearly just yet, but it wouldn't be long before they could. The teens rubbed the sleep out of their eyes, forcing themselves to stay awake. Tori, emotionally exhausted from the nights course of events, began to really slow down, having difficult keeping pace with Beck and Jade.

"Speed it up, Tor. We don't want to loose you" Beck said as he dragged her along.

"Seriously, Vega. Quit slowing us dow-"

"Is that the van?!" Beck asked excited, cutting off Jade's snappy comment.

Both Tori and Jade looked up to see what he was talking about, only to discover that the van they had been in search of all night was just a few feet away from them. They picked up the pace and quickly headed to their only form of safety. As soon as they reached the van Beck unlocked it and the three of them crawled inside.

"Now that we found it we can get some sleep!" Jade announced.

"No! No, I want to get out of here as soon as possible. Let's just take a short rest and find the highway again" Tori said, making it clear that she would not be staying in this town any longer than she needed to.

"I kind of have to agree with Tori on this one" Beck told the girls.

"Whatever" Jade responded, clearly annoyed that her boyfriend didn't take her side, "Just hand me a water, I'm dehydrated."

Tori turned and, realizing there were no more full bottles of water, handed Jade one that was on the seat next to her. She took it with a look of disgust, but decided she was too thirsty to fight it. Beck and Tori each grabbed waters that the rest of their friends had left on the floor and seats. As Jade took a sip from the water she instantly spit it back out. "This tastes weird' she told them.

"It's probably just from sitting in the hot car all night. Mine tastes a little gross too" Beck told her, receiving a glare from Jade, who went on drinking the water anyways.

After sitting for a few minutes and quenching their thirst, the three friends were out of the car and on their way to find the highway again. By now the sun was up and the way was lit with the morning light. Everything seemed to be going fine until Jade started coughing uncontrollably.

"Jade, babe, are you okay?" Beck asked, receiving only more coughing as a response.

"What's wrong?" Tori wondered aloud, but clearly aware that no one knew the answer to her question.

At that moment Jade lifted her hands, crossing them across her throat, indicating that she couldn't breath.

"Jade!" Beck called, grabbing her and starting to perform the Heimlich maneuver.

"Beck, I don't think she's choking, she hasn't eaten anything!" Tori told him.

"Then what is it?" Beck asked, almost crying in fear for his girlfriend's life.

"Wa-ter" Jade managed to softly mumble out before her muscles seemed to stop working and she fell into Beck's arms.

"Go back and get her water!" Beck yelled to Tori as Jade's head flopped down onto his shoulder.

Tori, following Beck's order, turned and ran as fast as she could back to the van. When she got there she opened the door and searched for a water bottle that wasn't empty. Fumbling around the floor for a minute her hand finally found one by the passenger seat. Thinking it must have been the one Jade was drinking out of anyways she grabbed it and ran back to her friends. When she made her way back to them, Beck was sitting on the ground cradling Jade up against his chest, crying. As she got closer she noticed Jade's eyes were closed and her limbs just seemed to be flopped down at her sides.

"Is she….?" Tori tried to ask, not able to finish her sentence.

Beck just slowly lifted his head, eyes swollen with tears for the first time, giving Tori a small nod before turning back to the girl lying in his arms.

Jade and Tori may not be best friends, but Tori always had a soft spot for her. She kneeled down on the ground next to Beck, her own eyes filling up with tears for the fifth time in less than twelve hours.


	9. Chapter 9

After awhile, Tori had managed to take over Beck's role, convincing him to gather himself enough to get up and focus on getting out alive.

"She just needed water…" Beck mumbled to himself as he stood up. Once up, he moved to where the bottle Tori had brought back with her was and stepped down on it as hard as he could, causing the cap to fly off, spraying the water everywhere. Tori, who managed to get hit in the face with it, all of a sudden noticed something.

"That water has a weird smell to it."

"What?" Beck asked confused.

"The water, it smells off" Tori told him.

Beck picked up the crushed bottle and smelled it saying, "It smells fine to me."

"I don't know but it just didn't smell like regular water to me."

Beck lifted the bottle to his mouth, about to lick the opening before Tori smacked it out of his hand.

"What the hell Tori?!" Beck snapped.

"That was the bottle Jade had been drinking in the car! What if there was something in it?"

"Don't be ridiculous. The car was locked when we got there anyways."

"So! How has anything been happening? We don't know! So don't rule out the water being poisoned. Do you have any other explanation for this happening" Tori said as she motioned to Jade's body lying on the ground.

Beck stared at her for a moment before turning around and storming off in the direction of the highway. Tori quickly followed behind. After a few steps Beck slowed down to a normal walk, allowing Tori to easily keep up.

"Look! Isn't that the highway?" Tori asked pointing ahead off in the distance, but quickly averted her attention to Beck who had turned off the path and started walking into the woods.

"Beck? Where are you going? The highway is that way!"

"I'm not leaving. I can't go."

"Why not? We're almost out of here. We're gonna be okay" she said following him, trying to stop him.

Beck finally stopped and turned to her saying, "I'm sorry I pried you away from Trina. I'm sorry I wouldn't let you stay and made you come with us. I can't do this. I'm not gonna get out of here alive and leave Jade, and Cat, and Robbie, and Andre and even Trina. They didn't deserve this and I don't deserve to make it out."

"No, Beck, don't say that. They would want you to get out. You know that."

"Just go Tori." With that Beck turned and started walking deeper into the woods.

"No!" Tori grabbed at his wrist causing him to whip around again.

"WHAT?"

Tori looked like a deer in the head lights, not expecting calm Beck to raise his voice like that, but she regained herself and continued.

"Please Beck. I don't want to be alone."

Beck, who had freed his wrist from her grip, began walking backwards as he spoke, "Just go Tori. You'll be fine out there. You're almost at the highway. Just go-"

"Beck stop!"

But before her warning reached him Beck had stumbled over a log as he walked away from Tori. He lost his balance and fell flat on his back with a loud crash. Tori rushed over to help him up, but soon he realized he was making no attempt of his own to get up.

"Beck…?" As she got closer she saw why he wasn't moving. On the other side of the log was a big rock, which made hard contact with the back of Beck's skull as he fell. Tori now realized why he wasn't making any attempt to get up. Beck had gotten his wish. He was with Jade now. Tori, now more scared than ever, had no idea what to do. She was now completely alone inside of a creepy abandoned town with six of her friends dead and an apparent serial killer on the loose. She pulled out her Pearphone in hopes that she magically had service now and wouldn't have to move, but could call for help instead. Nothing. She decided to head towards the highway, thinking she had no other option. As she made her way out of the woods and turned towards the entrance to the high way she saw that she wasn't exactly alone. There standing in the path to freedom stood a girl facing away from Tori. She dodged behind the closest tree debating whether or not she should try to talk to them.

_There's not supposed to be anyone else here. That has to be the psycho, but what if its not? What if they're just looking for freedom too? What if she could help me? No. No, they're not safe. _

With that she decided to wait until they left before she made her exit. While she hid behind the tree, the girl pulled up the hood on her sweatshirt, masking her face from Tori's view and turned to walk back down the path, stopping only a few feet away from Tori's hiding spot.

"Tori Vega. I know you're there."


	10. Chapter 10

Tori's heart stopped beating. _Who is that and how do they know my name?_ She didn't move, realizing now that her decision that this person was unsafe was correct.

"Come out come out where ever you are! I know you're there Tori, don't make me come find you."

Ignoring the warning Tori stayed put, crouching lower to ground, hoping she would somehow blend in with the ground.

"I'm glad you're the last one left. That's just how I wanted it" this mysterious person kept talking, but stayed turned away from Tori just enough to hide her face. "I had something better planned for Beck, but what's done is done. When all is done, the end result is the same."

Tori was so focused on trying to see the girls face that she hadn't noticed that her voice sounded familiar.

_Whose voice is that? I know I've heard it!_

"Now it's just you and me, Tori Vega. You won't win this time."

_This time? What is she talking about? Who is that?_

"You thought you stopped me last time, but you didn't. I'm still here and I planned the perfect revenge. Everything has worked out great. Just me and you, Tori, just how I wanted it."

_Who is that? Who is that? Who- Ponnie!_

"….Ponnie?" Tori asked, slowly rising from her hiding spot.

Ripping the hood off of her head and turning to finally face Tori she said, "Fawn. Remember? My name is Fawn Liebowitz."

"I thought you were arrested."

"You thought wrong."

"Why did you do that to my friends? What did they ever do to you?!"

"They were in my way of you."

"But why not just get me and let them go? Why did they need to suffer too?" By this point Tori had completely moved away from her hiding spot and was standing only a few feet away from her attacker.

"I didn't want any witnesses. Stop asking so many questions! We're done here, Tori Vega. I'm gonna finish you just like I finished everyone else."

"How did you even find us here?" Tori continued with her questions hoping to buy herself time to think of a plan to escape.

"I've been following you for weeks. Learning you're daily routines and memorizing the things you do. I wasn't planning on this happening tonight, but when you and you're stupid friends pulled off into this place and your car broke down, I just couldn't resist. I saw my opportunity and I went for it." As she spoke, Fawn slowly started inching closer and closer to Tori, who in return started to slowly back away.

Tori had noticed while she was hiding that off to one side of her seemed to be a ledge, just like the one Cat had been pushed over. Thinking she had thought of a good plan, she steered her walking in that direction. Fawn kept rambling on about how it was Tori's fault that she had been kicked out of Hollywood Arts. About how if it hadn't been for Trina's stupid tongue swelling at the big showcase, Tori never would have performed. If she hadn't performed she wouldn't have switched schools and if she hadn't switched schools they wouldn't have had to kick her out to make room. Tori tried to listen to what she had to say, but it was hard to hear over the loud thumping of her own heart, almost beating out of her chest in fear. Her slow inching finally came to an end, causing her to stop right before the edge. This didn't go unnoticed by Fawn, who let a small smirk.

"No where to go now, Tori."

"It wasn't my fault" Tori mumbled.

"What?"

"It wasn't my fault."

"Speak up! I can't hear you!"

"IT'S NOT MY FUALT!"

"It's not your fault? It's not your fault?! You have my locker! There wouldn't have been a locker for you if I didn't have to leave. Of course it's your fault!" With that last line she lunged forward, arms outstretched in front of her, aiming for Tori's neck, hoping to at least knock her over the edge. But that's exactly what Tori wanted. As soon as she saw the girl jump at her she slid to the side in one swift motion. Fawn, not expecting Tori to move, had too much momentum at this point to be able to stop on her own. Just as Tori had hoped, Fawn tripped over the edge of the cliff, not a word out of her as she went plunging to her death, just as she had done to Cat. Tori waited a few minutes before deciding to look over the edge. There lying on a platform ledge that jetted out of the side of the cliff a few feet down was Fawn. Not moving and bent in a rather unnatural position. Tori breathed a sigh of relief. The girl who had terrorized her at school and killed all of her friends was gone. She couldn't hurt her anymore. Tori fell to the ground, bringing her knees up to her face she began crying. Crying that it was over, crying for all of her friends, crying that she was alone. She continued crying for what she thought was hours before climbing to her feet and making her way towards the highway once more. It was over. She was safe and she wanted nothing more than to get out of this scary, abandoned town.


End file.
